battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Blowtorch
A Blowtorch is a general purpose tool used to diffuse a flame to apply heat upon an object. It is often used for repairs to a structure or vehicle. It is a gadget featured in many installments of the Battlefield Series, sometimes under the Repair Tool name. Battlefield Vietnam The Blowtorch is a gadget featured in Battlefield Vietnam for the Engineer kit. The blowtorch is the opposite of the Wrench, as the blowtorch inflicts damage to vehicles rather than renew its health. Gallery BFVietnam Blowtorch 1.png BFVietnam Blowtorch 2.png BFVietnam Blowtorch 3.png Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Blowtorch Repair Kit is a gadget featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat for the Engineer kit. It can be used to repair vehicles or damage enemy infantry. It differs other installments in that it requires ammo (fuel) to function. Fuel must be resupplied from an ammo crate or a new Engineer kit if depleted in a single life. Battlefield 2142 The Hoff-3000 Repair Tool is a gadget featured in Battlefield 2142 for the Engineer kit. It is used to repair vehicles, sentry guns, supply crates, and other gadgets. Titan perimeter cannons and air defense guns can also be repaired by targeting their respective console in the Titan's hangar area. The Titan's reactor consoles and the A3-Goliath IFV's repair cells cannot be repaired, however. The repair tool cannot be used in any offensive manner; it will not fire when not near a valid target. An engineer sitting in an FAV's third seat (facing to rear, unprotected) can repair it while in motion. Engineers can also repair their own air transport by sitting in the fifth or seventh position and targeting the floor. While repairing commander assets or Titan gun consoles, an "overheated" repair tool continues to repair at a slower rate, though the repair animation does not play. The tool still needs to fully recover following such use. The repair tool can be upgraded via the Dystek Repair v2.0. Battlefield Heroes The Blowtorch is a handgun featured in Battlefield Heroes for the Soldier. Two variants are available, the Royal Bernhardt's Blowlamp and the National Faust's Panzercutter. Both were added in the Steampunk Heroes update. Used to melt tank steel, it has a very high rate of fire and damage, but a very limited range. It can be used to hurt infantry as well, but the victim needs to stand still. BFH Blowtorches Claw.jpg Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Torch is a gadget featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion for the Engineer kit. Functioning in an identical manner to the Repair Tool, it is used to repair vehicles or damage enemy vehicles and infantry. The torch also has the same stats for repairing speed and overheating speed are the same as well. Gallery Torch.png|The Torch, being used by a US Army Engineer Torch BFBC2V.png|The Torch in static position. Battlefield 3 The Repair Tool is a gadget available in Battlefield 3 for the Engineer kit. It takes the form of a blowtorch. It is mainly used to repair damaged vehicles, but can also be used to sabotage enemy vehicles. While part of the player's kit, it also allows them to remove enemy explosives by holding the button. It can damage enemy vehicles and can kill enemy infantry, given enough time. Following the April 2012 server patch, the damage rate of the repair tool (and the EOD Bot's onboard tool) against vehicles was significantly increased. As it occupies the Gadget 2 slot, it can be replaced by M15 Anti-tank Mines or the EOD Bot. Passengers in the unarmored transports (Growler ITV or VDV Buggy), scout helicopters or air transports can repair their own vehicles in motion, and they earn points for doing so, which wasn't possible in the early stages of the game's release. Points can also be earned if repairing in the same seats while being the sole occupant of the vehicle. Gallery Reapir tool.jpg|First-person view Fixing it.jpg|Fixing it assignment Repair Tool Render.png|3D render of the Repair Tool. MaintenanceProficiencyDogTag.png|The Maintenance Proficiency Dog Tag. MaintenanceMedalDogTag.png|The Maintenance Medal Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 The Repair Tool appears in Battlefield 4 as a blowtorch. It functions as it did in Battlefield 3 and uses the same model. The repair tool's rate of repair was severely reduced in Battlefield 4 when repairing a helicopter as a passenger. The consequence of this is that it makes repairing a helicopter while in combat difficult as the damage received will greatly exceed the rate of repair. Notably, on Dragon Valley 2015, the repair tool can be used to repair destroyed wooden bridges. Battlefield Hardline The Repair Tool is a gadget featured in Battlefield Hardline for the Mechanic kit. While holding the same exact function as the Battlefield 4 variant, the Repair Tool can also be used to safely disarm enemy traps and gadgets such as Booby Traps that may be found at interaction points. Gallery BFHL repairtool.png|The Beta image of the Repair Tool Battlefield V The Repair Tool is a gadget available in Battlefield V. Taking the form of a blowtorch, the gadget is accessible through use of the Toolbox carried by the Support, Tanker and Pilot classes. Gallery Repair_tool_BF5_.jpg|Repair tool in Battlefield V. Trivia Battlefield 3 *During the Alpha, the Repair Tool was a two-handed model, with the fuel source in the left hand, the torch in the right hand, and a flexible tube linking the two. *Since the Back to Karkand update, one of the new Assignments requires the player to get a kill with the Repair Tool to unlock the G53. :*Another assignment requires the player to destroy a vehicle with the Repair Tool to unlock the QBZ-95B. *The Repair Tool leaves scorch marks when used on map objects and geometry, allowing use as a drawing tool. Battlefield Hardline *Despite the Repair Tool being a blowtorch, the Repair Tool Coin displays the classic styled repair tool from Battlefield: Bad Company. Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Heroes Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield V Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2142 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Hardline Category:Vehicle Repair Items Category:Battlefield Heroes: Vehicle Mayhem